When A Bot Attacks
Engineering At Its Finest Hitomi stared out the window of Roger's apartment as she saw crowds running in fear, as Sol walked slowly towards them, followed by many bullets being fired at them. Hitomi turned around to the others, Roger, Rakuyou and Yuuri simply watched TV, while Jourin was still not feeling well. "So...are we gonna do something about this...thing outside?" Hitomi asked. "Do we have a reason to go out into the world? It holds nothing for us...well, until we're hungry and I have to buy somehting" Roger replied to Hitomi, sounding as uncaring as ever, while Rakuyou walked to Hitomi, looking out the window as well. "Well, I'll be damned, there's alot of burning people down there" Rakuyou said, remarking on the cars exploding, and some building catching on fire, as people began to burn from it "Must've been one hell of a party....". Hitomi sighed, knowing that if she went outside, only Rakuyou would follow, leaving everyone else in the room, which could damage the "trust" they have right now. She sat down on a couch again, taking a book from a shelf and beginning to read it "Lightning scars aren't all that cool...." She said, talking about the book itself. Suddenly, several gunshots went through the window, and pierced the ceiling, Rakuyou was almost shot by all of them, due to staying by the window and watched what was happening. He fell on the ground, and stood up with an angered expression "That mother almost took my head off!" He shouted. Roger walked next to him and looked down the window "Goddammit, breaking my window and ceiling" Roger calmly said, grabbing his gun and taking a cleaver from the kitchen as he hid it and walked outside the room "Right, Jourin, I'll be gone for a bit, so stay here with Yuuri" Roger said to Jourin, and glared at Hitomi and Rakuyou "You two ain't comin'?". "Oh, so now you wanna go stop the crazy guy with the guns" Hitomi said, sounding rather annoyed "Even though you yourself are quite the crazy guy with the...okay, a single gun, but you would be with guns if you had more guns" She stomped her foot as she crossed her arms "So, why would you go out to fight, or should I say, kill this guy?" Hitomi asked Roger, her eyes appearing serious and angry, which reflected her expression despite her face being hidden. "Why? He shot my window and my ceiling, the bastard could've hit Jourin or Yuuri" Roger replied calmly and walked outside, as Hitomi sighed and went after him, followed by Rakuyou. As they all went down, no one else was around to see them, due to everyone evacuating the area due to this "terrorist" attack, leaving only few policemen fighting, and no none due to them all being shot and killed by Sol. Sol turned his sight towards Roger, Hitomi and Rakuyou "Analyzing: Three Unknown Individuals. Identifying: Potential Enemy. Commencing Annhilation" Sol said as he aimed his...hands towards them. His fingers and palms had gun barrels at them, as the sound of reloading was heard, he took aim and began firing repeatedly. Hitomi and Roger jumped to the sides to dodge the bullets while Rakuyou created a shield of flames that melted the bullets as they got closer. Sol aimed towards Hitomi and Roger, but before he could, Rakuyou tackled him, grabbing his face and releasing a large burst of flames in point blank range. Sol delivered a powerful punch to Rakuyou's stomach, sending him flying back into the hotel's lobby, coughing blood. "The hell...he's not human....that should've killed him" Rakuyou said, as he stared at Sol to see the aftermath of his attack. His eyes widened, and so did Hitomi's...eye, seeing Sol's true face being a metallic robot with an exoskeleton jaw similar to that of an actual human jaw. Sol's yellow eyes zoomed in on Rakuyou, as he aimed his hands at him. Roger, who appeared unaffected by this revelation, came from behind Sol and proceeded to use the cleaver on the side of his neck, only slightly cutting some cables but nothing more, he then simply fired several gunshots at the back of his head, until he ran out of bullets, barely leaving a dent on Sol. Sol turned his head exactly 180 degrees to Roger, breaking the cleaver in the process as he stared at Roger "Potential Threat. Subject Must Be Terminated" Sol said, as he quickly turned the rest of his body around, and in a blink of an eye punched Roger in the stomach. Roger's expression changed for once, showing signs of pain as he coughed blood. "Oh no...Hitomi! Stop him quick! He's punch is enough to send me flying, but it might be worse for Roger! For a human!" Rakuyou quickly shouted to Hitomi in panick. Hitomi quickly ran towards Sol from behind, finding a weak point on his nape where she can stab him with a scalpel, which she did and successfully distracted him off of Roger, letting him go as he tried to pull out the scalpel, as Hitomi dragged Roger away. Sol attempted to grab Hitomi as she tried to take Roger away, only to have Rakuyou tackle him harder this time, sending him away a few inches "Come at me, ya bot! I'll show ya how we do it in Jersey! Even though I never been to Jersey!" Rakuyou said, as his body ignited in flames. Killer Bot Hitomi took Roger back into the lobby, putting him on a couch as she took off his shirt, checking his injury, his stomach was visible wounded, as he began to bleed heavily, his white shirt becoming almost entirely dyed in blood "Oh no, he must've done some internal damage as well. This is bad. Roger, I might have to stitch your wound, so sorry for not having any morphine to ease the pain" Hitomi said to Roger. Roger tried to get up but was unable to do so, due to his injury "Stop it! You're only making it worse!" Hitomi shouted at Roger, making him lay back on the couch again "I'm sorry for the fact you lost in the first 5 seconds, but it's better than dying" Hitomi said, trying to convince Roger to rest while she treats his wounds. "Who said....I lost already....?" Roger said, his tone sounding weak from the sheer amount of pain he recieved from that single punch. Meanwhile, outside Rakuyou jumped up high while Sol continued firing bullets at him. As Rakuyou landed towards Sol, the bullets melted from the heat as he delivered a powerful punch to Sol's body, creating a dust cloud and a small crater "Ha! Take it!" Rakuyou said, as Sol's arm stretched and grabbed his face. "Potential Threat. Subject Must Be Terminated" Sol said as he began to crush Rakuyou's head. Rakuyou struggled to get free but couldn't, even the heat we was already exerting didn't melt Sol's body. Suddenly, Rakuyou escaped Sol's grip as he transformed into his true form again, immediately breathing a large stream of flames at Sol, in point blank range, melting the road as well. "That had to do it this time...." Rakuyou said, feeling uneasy as the smoke cloud slowly cleared, and Sol's eyes glew and were clear in the dust. "Switching Mechanism. Balance Mechanism, Off. Defense Mechanism, On. Attack Mechanism, Off" Sol said as he rushed towards Rakuyou, as each stomp broke the ground. Rakuyou charged towards Sol as well, jumping high like a hound attacking its prey. The two clashed, Rakuyou attempting to bite Sol, but Sol grabbing his jaws, successfully keeping them open as he stared deep into his mouth "Defense Mechanism, Off. Attack Mechanism, On" Sol said, as he openned his jaw, revealing a gun in it, as he began to fire repeatedly into Rakuyou body through his mouth, and then threw him away, closing his jaw. Rakuyou stood up, spitting out several bullets as he grinned widely "Weapons have no effect on me, I can just make them melt or become ineffective from the sheer heat my body can generate, in this form especially. If I try hard enough, I can become as hot as the freakin' sun!" Rakuyou shouted at Sol. Sol, simply ignored Rakuyou's remark as his right arm openned, revealing a small missile, aiming it behind him towards Hitomi who was aiding Roger. Rakuyou's eyes widened in shock but also in anger "You bastard...!" He shouted as he began to charge towards him. Cats Have Nine Lives Sol fired the missile into the hotel's lobby where Hitomi and Roger where. Hitomi noticed the missile and quickly tried to shield Roger as the missile exploded, making the building catch fire as smoke exited it. Rakuyou looked in grief as his flames became more violent. Suddenly, the flames from the explosion became to disappear, as the smoke cleared. Jourin stood infront of Hitomi and Roger, wearing a white shirt with short sleeves and black pants, walking bare foot, those were Roger's clothes she picked up from his closet, due to the fact she doesn't have much clothing to begin with and her pajamas burned. Heavy black smoke exited her mouth as she as breathed, appearing outraged, as she turned and glared at Hitomi "You're doing great, doc" Jourin said in a rather cold tone as she walked outside. Jourin cracked her neck bone as she saw Sol "So, you're the one who did that to my partner, eh?" Jourin said, sounding more malicious than usual as she grinned, bearing her sharp fangs "Well, I just finished feeling like hell for a week, so I'll just start this off by breaking your face!" Jourin shouted as she instantly charged at Sol. "Defense Mechanism, On. Attack Mechanism, Off" Sol said, as he prepared to take the full blow of Jourin's punch. Jourin immediately jump above Sol, grabbing his head, and landing behind him, as she began to brutally smash him at the ground from several directions repeatedly, and then threw him towards Rakuyou. "Bite his fuckin' head off!" Jourin shouted to Rakuyou, who immediately openned his mouth, biting Sol's left arm as he began swinging him around violently, trying to tear off his arm, but Sol was too hard to break, as he fired another small missile inside of Rakuyou body, making him let go of Sol. Rakuyou began coughing as smoke exited his body and he spit out what was left of the missile that melted in his body "Oh god...I think I'mma puke..." Rakuyou said, turning back to his human form and looking at Jourin, grinning as usual "Looks like you got better, eh?" Jourin looked at Rakuyou coldly, still not having his trust, causing him to feel intimidated "Let's hit him at the same time and see if we can do any effect then" Jourin said as she transformed into her full kitsune form "I can keep this form for about a minute, because I'm not used to it as much as you are, so let's make it count" Jourin said as she charged at Sol. Rakuyou charged towards Sol from the opposite direction. Sol aimed his hands seperately at the two, beginning to fire at them as they got closer. The two clashed at Sol, from the left and right, tackling him with all their strength in an attempt to cause some damage. "Arm Disable. Initiating Self Destruct Sequence in 3...2...." As Jourin and Rakuyou heard Sol, they immediately jumped away from him, though nothing happened, Sol did not self destruct, his body remained in tact, and he stopped the countdown "Escape Successfull. Continuing Mission" Jourin and Rakuyou's eyes widened as they heard Sol. Sol's sleeves were burned off, revealing more of his robotic body. Jourin turned back into her human form as she was shocked "Don't tell me that fucker was just fuckin' with us?!" Jourin said, extremely angered at how Sol tricked her. "How...could it be he's actually capable of trickery....? I thought machines weren't this advance" Rakuyou said, appearing very concerned as his grin vanished. On top of a building, Roach stood as she stared down at the fight going on, with a bow in her hand, waiting to see how things turn out. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Bellua Category:Storylines